AU travelers : blade's adventure to Ikebukuro
by BladeAndNekoAdventures
Summary: Blade lived a "normal" underground life, guns, bombs, swords and kills. But what would happen if he and his friend, Kamenosuke fell down in a portal into a different universe! a blade97361 story with turtles! in the world of drrr! contains OCs. "This is a distorted story." Can this duo fit in Ikebukuro, or will they disrupt peace as they do their own mischief in this city?


**author spam;**

**blade: hey, blade here trying out something new. with a little help from neko. (just a little..)**

**Neko: Lies, B-chi. Lies.**

**blade: contains OCs' and maybe some OOC. t****his is a collaboration with neko-chan. (first chapter based off of novel/anime!)  
><strong>**  
>Neko: Hello lovelies~ promises for updates and new series soon. *crosses fingers* \(^w^)**

**blade: disclaimer, we do not own drrr! but I do own blade97361 :D**

_prologue, current world: B&N_

Sounds of shooting bullets in the air. "Your asses are dead!" voices from the distance shouted as more gun shots were heard

"Shit! Why can't we ever get a decent job from HQ?!" A figure of black cussed. Looking back to the enemies catching up, shooting bullets rapidly while dodging. Flashes of black-brown hair, the figure had blue eyes. He wore ripped black jeans, finger-less gloves and a trench coat with buckles along the sleeves and belt. "Is this even worth it?!" He questioned at closed envelope package.

name: Blade Ryuu  
>gender: male<br>age: 17  
>career: does jobs for the underground, freeloader<br>skill: sword fighting and pistols  
>relationships: current partner, Kamenosuke<br>family: older cousin, Ran  
>code name: Stray Dragon<p>

"Since when does Ran or the bishop ever assign us with jobs that are 'decent'?" The second figure half joked. He had golden hair, pierced ears and emerald eyes. He wore a similar outfit to Blade, trench coat half buckled up and black slacks.

name: Kamenosuke  
>real name not identified<br>gender: male  
>age: 21<br>career: uni student currently studying medicine, underground work  
>skills: gun power and bombs<br>relationships: current partner, Blade  
>family: none found<br>code name: Turtle Eye

"Point taken. That's the life of the underground I guess." Blade shrugged.

Kamenosuke pulled a turtle shaped bomb out of his inner pocket and flipped the switch. "Take cover." He warned. When the bomb hit to 0, it exploded. BOOM! Giving the pair a chance to sneak away.

Layers of smoke stayed in the air "The hell did they go?!" the figures were gone from sight.

"Yes, thank you turtle bombs!" Blade praised with a grin as he leaned beside his motorcycle, smacking his goggles on. "Race you there?" he suggested gripping the handle.

"Let's get a move on then. Loser buys cake." Kamenosuke answered and drove off with a head-start.

"Oi! hang on a sec, that's a dirtier move then the turtle! Kame!" Blade yelled while jumping on the seat and bring the engines to life, racing of behind Kamenosuke.

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile, world: ikebukuro station, tokyo, japan<em>

In front of the central exit ...

"I wanna go home…" the teenage muttered to himself.

This sentence was simple when compared to the thoughts swirling in his head. But it was this simple statement that related the most with how he felt now.

There was nothing but people in his vision. It was just after six in the evening, the time when the number of people going home from school and work.

Then he made to a pillar a distance away from the ticketing counter and leaned against it.

This boy was Ryuugamine, Mikado.

name: Mikado Ryuugamine (f-l)*  
>gender: male<br>age: 16  
>hair: black<br>eyes: blue  
>career: middle school graduate, freshman in spring<br>position: leader of the DOLLARS

He began to feel an abnormal flutter inside him, and decided it was from his nervousness. In fact, he looked quite queasy.

Mikado came to Ikebukuro from an invitation from an old friend. In all his sixteen years, this was his first time in Tokyo.

Since Mikado had access to a computer, they kept in contact by chats on the internet ever thought they went to different school. Though they hadn't met for a long time, they were still the best of friends.

From spring onward, he would start his new life in this new world.

"Easier said than done…"

As Mikado sighed for the fifth time, an unfamiliar voice sounded in his ear.

"Yo Mikado!"

"?!"

Mikado snapped his head up, seeing a teenager with dyed dull blonde hair standing in front of him. The teenager's features still had a childish spark to them and clashed strongly to his hair colour and his ear piercings.

In that moment, he realized the person had said his name. He studied his face carefully. And finally, Mikado found a small resemblance to his good friend.

"Eh? You're… Kida-kun?"

"Since you're asking me, I'll tell you! Please choose from the three choices: One, Kida Masaomi! Two, Kida Masaomi! and three, Kida Masaomi!"

Hearing this, Mikado smiled for the first time since he arrived in 'Bukuro.

"Wah, you're really Kida-kun?!"

"I spent three years thinking up that joke, and you're just ignoring it… Long time no see man!"

"I just chatted with you online yesterday… But honestly, you've changed so much, I was shocked! I didn't expect you to dye your hair! And that joke just now was lame."

Kida Masaomi grinned sheepishly, and shot back a reply. "It's been four years, of course I'd change. You haven't changed much at all! You look almost the same as when you were in elementary school …and listen, my joke aren't lame!"

name: Masaomi Kida (f-l)  
>gender: male<br>age: 16  
>hair: dull blonde<br>eyes: yellow  
>career: middle school graduate, freshman in spring<br>position: general of the Yellow Scarves

As Kida spoke, he stretched out a hand and patted Mikado -who was much more baby-faced than he was- on the head.

"Hey, hey don't do that. Besides, even when we're chatting online, you're always cracking lame jokes…"

Mikado shoved his hand away in mock annoyance. Whether it was in school or in the chat-room, Kida always lead Mikado by the hand.

After their greetings, Kida began to head towards the crowd.

**blade: so.. it's wasn't that bad right? * (f-l stands for first last name than last first name)**

**Kamenosuke: what do I say here..?**

**-awkward silence-**

**Neko: -on lunch break-**

**blade: oi neko back me up here!**

**Mikado: ..why am I here again?**

**blade: it because of your first debut in the story!**

****Kida: I think you just want back up on this author-san****

****blade: hush! I'm new at this****

**Kamenosuke: he not the best with this kind of thing..**

**blade: you too Kame!? -curls into ball-**

**Kida: the author sobbing now -pokes with stick-**

**blade: let's get this over with ..**

**all: R and R for more, thank you for reading!**

**blade: let's see if this'll get an update.**


End file.
